


Willing Theft

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, from the detective to mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: Posting before I talk myself out of it. How does one write a love letter to Mason?
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	Willing Theft

Your words upon my skin  
sets a fire to my soul  
and I swear that it’s a sin  
to charge so steep a toll.

Your lips upon my mouth  
sets my heart to beat  
and I swear that this amount  
of love fathomed is far too deep.

Your touch upon my soul  
sets my skin alight  
and I swear that you stole  
all my love for all my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting before I talk myself out of it. How does one write a love letter to Mason?


End file.
